1. Related Application
This application is based on an application filed in the United Kingdom on Sep. 12, 1997 under application serial number 9719513.5.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to level assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new laser equiped level device for only allowing the emission of a laser from a level when the same is horizontally oriented.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of level assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, level assemblies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes level assemblies U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,932; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,031; U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,911; U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,173; U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,837; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,758.
In these respects, the laser equiped level device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the emission of a laser from a level when the same is horizontally oriented.